jumpforcefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jump Force
center|300px Jump Force (ジャンプフォース Janpu Fōsu) es un videojuego de crossover distribuido por Bandai Namco Entertainment y desarrollado por Spike Chunsoft para PlayStation 4, Xbox One y PC. El juego fue hecho para conmemorar el quincuagésimo aniversario de la revista Weekly Shōnen Jump y su lanzamiento está previsto el 15 de febrero de 2019. El videojuego combina las franquicias de manga y anime clásicas más populares de la historia; como Dragon Ball, One Piece, Naruto, Bleach o Death Note. En él, los jugadores pueden crear un equipo de tres personajes, y llevarlos a combatir en peleas realizadas en famosos escenarios del mundo; como Times Square de Nueva York o el Monte Cervino de Los Alpes. Anuncio El juego fue anunciado por primera vez el de junio de 2018 durante la conferencia oficial de Microsoft en la E3 2018, con un tráiler del videojuego donde se muestra distintas localizaciones de los manga de Jump. Freezer aparece destruyendo la metrópolis de Nueva York, pero de repente llegan Naruto Uzumaki, Monkey D. Luffy y Son Goku - el cual se transforma en Super Saiyan - para confrontarlo.''Jump Force'' anunciado en la E3 2018 En el tráiler también se mostraron las mecánicas de lucha de Goku y finalmente una cinemática mostrando un ataque combinado entre los tres. Tras mostrar el nombre del videojuego, Jump Force, también se pudo ver a Light Yagami y Ryuk viendo la lucha desde un rascacielos. El videojuego se presentó como el "título definitivo de la Shūkan Jump", hecho para conmemorar el quincuagésimo aniversario de la revista. El título se lanzará para las plataformas Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 y Xbox One. Ante la duda de un posible lanzamiento también para Nintendo Switch, se confirmó que no se trabajó en dicha versión debido a "limitaciones técnicas" de la consola.Tuit de Liam Robertson Desarrollo Jump Force fue oficialmente anunciado por primera vez el 10 de junio de 2018, en el marco de la E3 durante la conferencia de Microsoft. Durante los siguientes días, Bandai Namco Entertainment también mostró tres vídeos sobre su jugabilidad, y otro protagonizado por los personajes de Death Note. El 3 de julio se presentó de forma oficial a los tres personajes confirmados de Bleach: Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki y Sosuke Aizen junto a algunos escenarios. Jugabilidad El juego tiene gráficos 3D en alta resolución, los cuales son bastante realistas, alejados del estilo artístico cel-shading tradicional que habitualmente es visto en videojuegos basados en anime y manga. De estilo tag brawler, posee similitudes con J-STARS Victory VS. Las partidas consisten en luchas entre dos equipos, con tres personajes en cada uno y combatiendo en escenarios totalmente abiertos de la vida real. En la configuración de juego en línea, los jugadores podrán crear su propio avatar personalizado e interactuar con personas de todo el mundo. Basándose en un enorme vestíbulo compuesto por multitud de partes provenientes de todas las franquicias presentes en Jump Force, los jugadores podrán adaptar su propio avatar para crear un luchador definitivo antes de enfrentarse a otros en línea.''Jump Force'' presenta sus novedades en la Gamescom 2018 Historia Diferentes universos de distintos manga de Weekly Shonen Jump han colisionado y se han unido. Distintos héroes y villanos de estas series luchan entre sí al haber sido transportado a este nuevo universo, basado en el mundo real. Una gran amenaza maligna acecha este nuevo mundo, por lo que los héroes unirán sus fuerzas para derrotarlo. Personajes :Artículo principal: Personajes Se han confirmado un total de 40 personajes jugables provenientes de 16 franquicias de Shonen Jump. Además, hay otros personajes que aparecerán pero sin ser jugables, y se han creado dos personajes nuevos originales. La lista completa de personajes jugables es la siguiente: ;Black Clover *Asta[[Usuario Blog:Clear Arrow/Revelados detalles de la historia de Jump Force|Revelados detalles de la historia de Jump Force]] ;Bleach *Ichigo Kurosaki[[Usuario Blog:Clear Arrow/El clásico manga Bleach se une al plantel de Jump Force|El clásico manga Bleach se une al plantel de Jump Force]] *Rukia Kuchiki *Sōsuke Aizen *Renji Abarai ;Boruto: Naruto Next Generations *Boruto Uzumaki[[Usuario Blog:CuBaN VeRcEttI/Jump Force confirma más personajes de Naruto|''Jump Force'' confirma más personajes de Naruto]] ;City Hunter *Ryo Saeba ;Dragon Ball *Son Goku *Vegeta *Trunks *Piccolo *Freezer *Célula ;Dragon Quest: The Adventure of Dai *Dai ;El puño de la Estrella del Norte *Kenshiro ;Hunter × Hunter *Gon Freecss *Killua Zoldyck''Jump Force'' anuncia su fecha de lanzamiento y su edición coleccionista *Kurapika *Hisoka Morow ;JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *Jotaro Kujo *Dio Brando ;My Hero Academia *Izuku Midoriya ;Naruto *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha[[Usuario Blog:Taxcy Marsopas1/Nuevos videos de Bandai sobre JUMP Force|Nuevos videos de Bandai sobre JUMP Force]] *Kakashi Hatake *Gaara *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ;One Piece *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Vinsmoke Sanji *Sabo *Boa Hancock *Marshall D. Teach ;Rurouni Kenshin[[Usuario Blog:CuBaN VeRcEttI/Jump Force confirma nuevos personajes de Dragon Ball y Rurouni Kenshin|''Jump Force'' confirma nuevos personajes de Dragon Ball y Rurouni Kenshin]] *Kenshin Himura *Makoto Shishio ;Saint Seiya[[Usuario Blog:Clear Arrow/Seiya y Shiryu se unen a los héroes de Jump Force|Seiya y Shiryu se unen a los héroes de Jump Force]] *Seiya de Pegaso *Shiryu de Dragón ;Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi[[Usuario Blog:Clear Arrow/Yu-Gi-Oh! es el sexto universo de manga en unirse al plantel de Jump Force|''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' es el sexto universo de manga en unirse al plantel de Jump Force]] ;Yu Yu Hakusho *Yusuke Urameshi *Toguro Junto a ellos, Akira Toriyama diseñó cuatro nuevos personajes, como los antagonistas jugables Galena y Kane o los no jugables Director Glover y Navegador. Por otro lado, se ha confirmado que Light "Kira" Yagami y Ryuk de Death Note no podrán jugarse en Jump Force. Koji Nakajima, uno de sus productores; explicó que "Kira no podía ser un personaje jugable. Si él escribía en su cuaderno el nombre de su enemigo, éste moriría, lo que le haría ser demasiado fuerte".[https://gnn.gamer.com.tw/4/164224.html Entrevista a los productores de Jump Force] No obstante, Nakajima destacó que en el videojuego el mundo de Jump y el real se habían fusionado, por lo que los héroes debían tratar de evitar esta situación. Un elemento muy relacionado con esta historia es el Cuaderno de la Muerte, lo que hace que Yagami sea uno de los personajes protagonistas. Escenarios :Artículo principal: Escenarios *Times Square (Nueva York, Estados Unidos) *Monte Cervino (Italia y Suiza) *Hong Kong *Namek (Dragon Ball) *Castillo de Himeji (Japón) *Golden Gate''Jump Force'' muestra las habilidades de combate de Yugi Muto (San Francisco, Estados Unidos) *Ciudad maya *París *Konoha Edición coleccionista El videojuego cuenta con una edición de coleccionista que incluye una exclusiva estatua de los tres héroes principales del juego: Naruto, Luffy y Goku. En concreto, está compuesta por los siguientes contenidos: *El juego completo Jump Force. *El pase de temporada (9 personajes adicionales que se podrán adquirir por separado). *Un exclusivo diorama de 30 cm de Naruto, Luffy y Goku. *Una caja metálica. *3 láminas de arte (28x28cm). Reserva y pase de temporada El videojuego cuenta con un pase de temporada que añadirá a nueve personajes más al plantel del juego base. Estos también podrán adquirirse por separado. Los jugadores que reserven el juego en cualquier versión recibirán también un nuevo vehículo para las salas de espera, así como tres exclusivos trajes para el avatar. Betas Jump Force contó con dos periodos de prueba beta, uno cerrado y otro abierto. La beta cerrada fue anunciada en septiembre de 2018. Esta se celebró entre el 12 y el 14 de octubre en Xbox One y PlayStation 4. Contó con plazas limitadas, a las que solo pudieron acceder los miembros del Ep!c Rewards Club, con su plazo de registro finalizando el 7 de octubre. Por otro lado, la beta abierta fue anunciada en enero de 2019. Se llevó a cabo durante los días 18, 19 y 20 de enero, con una división de cuatro sesiones para las plataformas Xbox One y PS4.[[Usuario Blog:CuBaN VeRcEttI/La beta de Jump Force empezará el 18 de enero|La beta de Jump Force empezará el 18 de enero]] Galería de imágenes Promocionales JF Goku SSB 1537352764.jpg JF - YuGiOh Character Announcement 1537352764.jpg Capturas de pantalla Jump Force Artwork E3.jpg Freezer vs Son Goku Jump Force.jpg Jump Force Zoro.png Monte Cervino.jpg Naruto Jump Force.jpg Naruto y Monkey.jpg Sasuke's Susanoo.png Times Square 2.jpg Times Square.jpg JF_Hong_Kong.jpg JF_Ichigo-Rukia_vs_Zoro.jpg JF_Ichigo y Rukia.jpg JF_Ichigo.jpg JF_Ichigo_vs_Zoro.jpg JF_Ichigo_2.jpg JF_Ichigo_vs_Aizen.jpg JF_Ichigo_vs_Zoro 2.jpg JF_Ichigo_vs_Zoro 3.jpg JF_Rukia_vs_Zoro.jpg JumpForce-Aizen.png Archivo:Vegeta JUMP Force.jpg Archivo:Vegeta vs. Gon JUMP Force.jpg Archivo:Vegeta vs. Gon JUMP Force2.jpg Archivo:Vegeta vs. Gon JUMP Force3.jpg Archivo:Dragon Ball vs. One Piece JUMP Force.jpg Archivo:Namek JUMP Force.jpg Archivo:Namek JUMP Force2.jpg Archivo:Namek JUMP Force3.jpg Archivo:Barbanegra JUMP Force.jpg Archivo:Barbanegra JUMP Force2.jpg Archivo:Hisoka JUMP Force.jpg Archivo:Hisoka JUMP Force2.jpg Archivo:Gon JUMP Force.jpg Archivo:Gon JUMP Force2.jpg Archivo:Sabo JUMP Force.jpg Archivo:Sanji JUMP Force.jpg Archivo:Sala de entrada JUMP Force.jpg Captura Yugi (Jump Force).jpg 1 1537352745.jpg 3 1537352746.jpg 4 1537352748.jpg 5 1537352750.jpg 7 1537352753.jpg JF - 3 Heroes and the Avatar 2 1537352718.jpg JF - 3 Main Heroes 1537352721.jpg JF - 3 Villains 1537352723.jpg JF - Dialogue 2 1537352755.jpg JF - Japan Stage 2 1537352688.jpg JF - Japan Stage 3 1537352691.jpg JF - Kirua 1 1537352693.jpg JF - Kirua 2 1537352724.jpg JF - Kirua 3 1537352726.jpg JF - Kirua and Kurapika 1 1537352727.jpg JF - Kirua Screenshots 2 1537352759.jpg JF - Kurapika 1 1537352729.jpg JF - Kurapika 3 1537352731.jpg JF - Kurapika Screenshot 1 1537352761.jpg JF - Luffy VS 2 villain 1537352735.jpg JF - Naruto and Gon 1537352739.jpg JF - Team Work 1 1537352741.jpg JF - Team Work 2 1537352743.jpg JF - Team Work 3 1537352696.jpg JF - Toguro 2 1537352698.jpg JF - Toguro 3 1537352700.jpg JF - Yugi 2 1537352704.jpg JF - Yugi 3 1537352706.jpg JF - Yugi 6 1537352709.jpg JF - Yusuke 1 1537352713.jpg JF - Yusuke 2 1537352714.jpg JF - Yusuke 3 1537352716.jpg JF - Yusuke and Yugi 1537352744.jpg Archivo:Kenshin Screenshot 1 1542617882.jpg Archivo:Kenshin Screenshot 2 1542617884.jpg Archivo:Kenshin Screenshot 3 1542617878.jpg Archivo:Kenshin Screenshot 7 1542617875.jpg Archivo:Shishio Screenshot 1 1542617867.jpg Archivo:Shishio Screenshot 2 1542617869.jpg Archivo:Shishio Screenshot 4 1542617858.jpg Archivo:Shishio Screenshot 7 1542617863.jpg Archivo:Cell Screenshot 1 1542797069.jpg Archivo:Cell Screenshot 3 1542797067.jpg Archivo:Cell Screenshot 4 1542797062.jpg Archivo:Cell Screenshot 5 1542797064.jpg Archivo:Piccolo Screenshot 1 1542797061.jpg Archivo:Piccolo Screenshot 2 1542797053.jpg Archivo:Piccolo Screenshot 3 1542797057.jpg Archivo:Piccolo Screenshot 4 1542797059.jpg Archivo:JF Avatar Mix IP 1 1542797082.jpg Archivo:JF Avatar Mix IP 2 1542797084.jpg Archivo:JF Avatar Mix IP 3 1542797078.jpg Archivo:JF Avatar Mix IP 6 1542797085.jpg Boruto 3 1547833156.jpg Boruto 4 1547833154.jpg Boruto 5 1547833155.jpg Boruto 8 1547833147.jpg Cosmic Cube 1 1547833069.jpg Cosmic Cube 1547833060.jpg Gaara 2 1547833140.jpg Gaara 5 1547833134.jpg Gaara 6 1547833131.jpg Gaara 7 1547833132.jpg Gaara 9 1547833127.jpg Garena 1 1547833036.jpg Garena 3 1547833032.jpg Garena 5 1547833030.jpg Garena 6 1547833028.jpg Garena 8 1547833024.jpg JF Avatars 5 1547833165.jpg Kaguya 1 1547833125.jpg Kaguya 3 1547833119.jpg Kakashi 1 1547833113.jpg Kakashi 2 1547833111.jpg Kakashi 4 1547833107.jpg Kakashi 5 1547833105.jpg Kakashi 9 1547833097.jpg Kane 1 1547833020.jpg Kane 4 1547833014.jpg Kane 5 1547833012.jpg Kane 7 1547833008.jpg Kane 8 1547833006.jpg Konoha stage 1 1547833095.jpg Konoha stage 3 1547833083.jpg Konoha stage 5 1547833079.jpg Konoha stage 6 1547833077.jpg Konoha stage 7 1547833075.jpg Konoha stage 9 1547833071.jpg Konoha stage 11 1547833091.jpg Konoha stage 12 1547833089.jpg Konoha stage 13 1547833087.jpg Vegeta 1547833048.jpg Venoms 1547833044.jpg Vídeos JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Unite To Fight ( E3 announcement Español Trailer) JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Gameplay Session 1 (Goku, Naruto, Luffy VS Frieza) JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Gameplay Session 2 (Zoro VS Sasuke) JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Gameplay Session 3 (Sasuke VS Zoro) JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Let there be Light?? (E3 2018 - What is coming next teaser) JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Bleach Gameplay JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - gamescom trailer JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Killua, Kurapika, Yusuke and Toguro (español) JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Original Characters by Akira Toriyama (Español) JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Yugi Gameplay (Español trailer) JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Seiya and Shiryu gameplay (Español) JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Ken and Ryo defend Paris (gameplay Español)) JUMP Force - PS4 XB1 PC - Super Saiyan Blue and Golden Frieza (gameplay) JUMP Force - Join the Jump Force (Story Mode Trailer Español) Referencias en:Jump Force de:Jump Force fr:Jump Force Categoría:Jump Force